Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) afflicts over 12 million Americans. One million COPD sufferers use Long Term Oxygen Therapy (LTOT) at an annual cost of nearly $2 billion. LTOT is the only medical treatment proven to prolong survival in COPD patients. In order to achieve this survival advantage, oxygen therapy must be prescribed and adhered to for a minimum of 15 hours per day. Lightweight, affordable portable oxygen concentrators are required for these patients if they are to adhere to prescribed therapy and still retain mobility and quality of life. Separation Design Group (SDGroup) is developing an innovative technology that will replace the pressurized mechanical concentrators dominating the market today with a solid state adsoprtion "chip" that electronically produces an enriched flow of oxygen- a truly portable and affordable Lightweight, Ambient Pressure and Temperature Oxygen Concentrator (LAPTOC). During Phase I of the project, we will optimize continuous adsorption technology to produce a minimum of 2 Lpm of 90% oxygen. We will then develop mathematical models of the adsorption chip performance and construct a bench top model. A Phase II prototype is predicted to be entirely safe for air travel, about the size of a portable CD player, weigh less than 3 pounds, operate at under 30 dB for at least 9 hours with optional battery packs, and cost under $1000. [unreadable] [unreadable]